Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
A power semiconductor device usually comprises a semiconductor structure configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminal structures of the device. Further, the load current path may be controlled by means of a control electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the power semiconductor device in one of a conducting state and a blocking state.
The semiconductor device may be integrated into a load current transmission path that may include cables, wires and so forth. For interfacing the semiconductor structure with said components of the load current transmission path, at least one of said load terminal structures may comprise a contact pad or the like configured to be contacted by one or more bond wires.
Occasionally, establishing contact between a bond wire and a load terminal structure—commonly referred to as bonding—involves inducing mechanical stress within the load terminal structure.